1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light tunnel of a digital light processing DLP projection system of which an operational reliability is improved, and more particularly, to a light tunnel of a Digital Light Processing (DLP) projection system to improve a radiative capability in a light tunnel where a large amount of lights are impinged at a state that a plurality of reflection panels are connected and its structure is firmly supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for realizing a high quality image is realized using a device reflecting a light in a Digital Light Processing (DLP) projection system, the present invention relates to a device displaying an image of a high brightness and a high resolution by selectively reflecting a light in a device where hundreds of thousands of reflection device are integrated in one chip.
The DLP method projection system is a digital device deciding a shielding/opening of a light reflected on a surface of a large amount of minute digital micromirror devices DMD using a control circuit. Therefore, a noise or an image quality is not degraded when a digital signal is changed into an analogue signal, and an original image can be perfectly realized. In addition, a device has a rapid response speed in comparison with LCD and PDP methods, and moving images can be realized more softly and supply, resulting in accepting many viewers due to a view angle. Moreover, the system is manufactured by a simple method which is not effected by the electric fields and the system is easily controlled to be adjusted in both directions of the front and the rear projections.
For a brief description of the configuration of a DLP projection system, the DLP system comprises: a lamp irradiating a light, an integrator changing the light generated from the lamp into a uniform surface light source in the lamp, a color wheel for dividing a white light transmitted through the integrator into three colors Red Green Blue, a condensing lens concentrating a light transmitted from the color wheel, a prism reflecting the light transmitted through the condensing lens, a DMD reflecting the reflected light to the prism and a lens enlarging the light reflected in the DMD.
The integrator may make the light irradiated from the lamp be formed to a uniform surface light source. The integrator may be manufactured by a method in which mirrors are connected with each other on a plurality of the inner surfaces of an empty square pillar shape. The integrator may change a surface light by a light transmitted through the inside, and therefore it may be called a light tunnel or a light load. Hereafter, an integrator is called a ‘light tunnel’. In addition, as the light tunnel gets longer, the number of diffused reflection/refraction of a light irradiated from the lamp increases. Therefore, a light emitted from a light tunnel becomes uniform to become close to a surface light.
The light tunnel generates a heat according to a characteristic that a large amount of lights are received to be transmitted. If a cooling of the heat is not smoothly performed, there occurs a problem degrading an operational reliability of a light tunnel.
A plurality of reflection panels are connected with each other and may create a problem of collapsing a light tunnel in a case that a connecting portion between a fixed light tunnel and a reflection panel is melted by a heat, a problem of a reflection angle of a reflection panel becomes inferior in case that a connecting force between the reflection panels by a heat is decreased to be out of the original position, and a problem that degrades a capability for forming a surface light in a light tunnel. A uniformity of a light surface is degraded due to the formal failures of a light tunnel and an image quality is degraded, if a capacity of a surface light is deteriorated.